Question: Express your answer as a decimal. $9 \div 45 = $
Explanation: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 9 \div 45 &= \dfrac{9}{45}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{9}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{2}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with equivalent fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{2}{10}& \gray{\text{Rewrite with 10 as denominator.}}\\\\ &= 0.2& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $9 \div 45 = 0.2$